threriversfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Sophia Jordan
Dr. Sophia Jordan is one of the lead protagonists in the series Three Rivers. Sophia is the head transplant surgeon. It was revealed in Where We Lie, Sophia was the student and lover of Dr. William Foster. Background Not much is known about Sophia's background. It is known that she is the daughter of a gunner. Sophia never married or had children in her life, but she conciders her residents and fellows as her children. Personality Dr. Sophia Jordan has a no-nonsense perspective while she is working in Three Rivers, and only goes by the book and normally doesn't take risks for her patients to a great extent, like Dr. Andy Yablonski. However, she can tolerate patients that are overbearing, such as Mr. Boyle and Lydia Ramirez, to a great extent. Sophia also accepts patients' wishes to not take medical treatment. With patients and their families, she can be compassionate, paitent, and sympathetic. Sophia is the only one that can see beyond Andy's charming personality, and the only one who has ever argued with him. Despite this, she is confident in his abilities, and Sophia is planning on him being her successer, which is the most honorble thing that she can do. Season One In Place of Life, Sophia and Dr. David Lee are walking in the hallway where they meet Andy and Ryan Abbott. Andy reminds the doctors about the meeting that they have to go to at 11:00; Dr. Jordan says to try 10:00. At a staff meeting, Sophia askes Andy about if Teri's congestive heart failure effected her pregnancy. She later informes Miranda about Auden Drinkwater. Sophia calls Miranda into her office to discuss Auden's home situation and Miranda's issues with her own childhood. Miranda's father built this hospital and wasn't home a lot and Sophia is concerned that Miranda may be projecting her own feelings onto Auden. In Ryan's First Day, a young man walks the halls of the William H Foster transplant wing, looking for Dr. Jordan. Several doctors are walking into the wing and one of the nurses with them gives the young man directions. Dr. Jordan meets with Ryan and explains that the transplant coordinator quit last week and Ryan is going to have to cover that job. Sophia begins her rounds with her patient, Ben Parnell who has bad kidneys. He is on kidney dialysis, needs it for eight hours three times a week, and has been receiving it for the past five years. introduces the young man, Ryan, their new assistant to the transplant coordinator, to the staff. Dr. Miranda Foster, a surgical fellow, Dr. Andy Yablonski the attending surgeon and Dr. David Lee the surgical resident. Andy expresses his concern that Ryan is too young and inexperienced for the job, but Dr. Jordan reassures him that this is not the case. Sophia is unhappy about not being informed in regards to his plans with Christy. Andy apologizes and she approves the procedure, realizing this is her only chance to live. She talks to Ben about his option of transplant, which he agrees to; she is happy for him. In Good Intentions, a young lawyer, Lydia, is brought into the ER and Dr. Jordan attends to her. Lydia is pleased to have a female doctor, feeling she will be more understanding to her needs. She has a bullet wound in her lower abdomen and needs surgery. She is concern about some of her pending cases as there is no one to cover for her. Dr. Jordan tells her that the procedure should be routine, but that there are no guarantees. At the staff meeting, Andy introduces the staff to Scott and notes that he has been approved by UNOS for listing. Some of the members of the group are concerned, including Sophia, but Andy states that Scott's parents are willing to help with the aftercare as long as Scott is sober. Dr. Jordan runs into complications in the operation of Lydia and is forced to make the choice of saving Lydia's uterus. Once Lydia is awake, she is informed of what happened and that her recovery time is double. She is very angry and scolds Dr. Jordan as she has no intentions or plans to have children. She tells Dr. Jordan to leave and threatens to sue her and the hospital. Lydia starts bleeding and Dr. Jordan rushes in to help her. Lydia blames the hospital, until Dr. Jordan realizes that she got out of bed to contact her office without permission, in order to start the legal case against Dr. Jordan. Dr. Jordan saves her life and Lydia is grateful. In Code Green, Dr. Jordan has joined Miranda, and Blair begins seizing. They attempt to stop the seizures with medication, but are unable. They do not have time to get him to surgery so Dr. Jordan uses a drill to drain the blood from Blair's brain. David pops his head in and asks Dr. Jordan if he can call time of death and she tells him to continue. Shortly after, Rose's heart begins to beat on its own. Despite the best efforts, Blair Hubbell is declared brain dead. Ryan then finds Andy and Dr. Jordan working on patients in the ER and shares the good news. He tells them that Lancaster reports that the donor is unstable and they need to get their team there, now. They only have a few hours before the organs will no longer be viable. Andy wants to accept the heart, but Dr. Jordan asks him how they are going to get it. She reminds him that they are in the middle of a crisis and they cannot spare any doctors. David finds Dr. Jordan asking her how she knew that Rose would survive. Dr. Jordan tells him she didn't, but since there were no critical patients at and they had the time. She also tells him that had he been needed elsewhere, she would have let him pronounce her. Patients are still being brought in and their next patient is George Gerkins who is known as "Big George." Dr. Jordan and David find that he has a dislocated shoulder. They tell him that they are going to knock him out and re-set his shoulder. All of a sudden, his oxygen levels drop and pulse begins to race. David is able to determine what is wrong and they are able to stabilize their patient. In Alone Together, Sophia is able to tolerate Mr. Boyle, a patient who takes out his anger on the staff regularly. Once at the hospital for the liver, Ryan and Miranda are informed that they was a mixed up, and the liver was offered to another patient at this hospital. Ryan gets on the phone with UNOS and Miranda called Dr. Jordan. Back at Three Rivers, Sophia tells Mr. Boyle to hang they are working on the liver issue. They discuss Dr. Foster and that he died and he has lost so much in his life. Sophia and her team are prepping Mr. Boyale for surgery. As they are waiting for Miranda to arrive with the liver, Mr. Boyle starts rambling about Dr. Jordan and Dr. Foster. He implies that Dr. Jordan and Dr. Foster had a romantic relationship. Dr. Jordan keeps stating that he is sedated and the other members of the team repeat that fact. Miranda comes in with the liver and Mr. Boyles states mumbling about Dr. Foster and Miranda is told that he is sedated as the anesthesiologist puts him under completely. In Where We Lie, Miranda asks Dr. Jordan about the statements that Mr. Boyle was making during his surgery. Dr. Jordan tells her that she and her father were just colleagues and friends. Miranda and Dr. Jordan have the results from Steve and Val, neither of them are a match. As the leave the room, they discuss the fact that it is impossible for that they are both her parents, the blood types just don't add up. Dr. Jordan states that she will give them time to ingest the information and if they don't come looking for her, she will talk to them. Shortly after Val talks to Dr. Jordan about stating she always thought Megan was Steve's daughter. She comes clean about an affair she had when her and Steve were separated. She gives the hospital the name of the man she slept with and leaves to find her husband. Dr. Jordan tells Ryan to look foris looking for Megan's biological father and has strict instructions to not quit. Dr. Jordan decides that she needs to tell Miranda the truth and calls her into the office. She states that she and Miranda's father were in love with each other. Miranda is unhappy about this declaration, as the hospital was the reason she had an absentee father and why she was left to care for her sick mother. She storms out. Megan's biological father, Jim Santos is found and bought into the hospital. The situation is explained and he states he cannot help. He explains that he has a family and he can not miss work. Miranda finds Steve outside of the hospital and they talk. Steve comes back into the hospital and finds Jim. Jim decides that he needs to help Megan and agrees to the donation. In The Luckiest Man, Sophia responds to the ER to care for Victor and calls Andy in to consult as he has ALS. They determine that he has torn the sac around his heart and needs surgery. Victor's daughter Laura, who he refers to as "Cookie" arrives at the hospital. They transport Victor upstairs. Victor has decided that he wants to refuse medical treatment and wants to donate his heart to Kuol. Andy is stunned by the revelation, as is the entire hospital staff. A staff meeting is held and many of the doctors believe that this is a form of assisted suicide. It is also noted that Victor is a universal donor. Surprisingly, the ethics committee does not oppose the decision and the staff votes (including Sophia), and Three Rivers will allow the direct donation. Andy tells Dr. Jordan that he wants no part of this surgery and removes himself as Kuol's surgeon. Dr. Jordan is present as Victor is signing the donation papers, noting that this is the first time the donor has actually signed the papers themselves. Laura appears stating she has a power of attorney over her father and tears up the donation papers. In the end, Victor donates his organs, with Andy as his surgeon. In The Kindness of Strangers, Sophia explains that Tracy collapsed from acute aconic liver failure. Transplant was her best option, but even though her husband was a match and could donate half of his liver, her condition was so critical that Tracy had to have a whole new liver. Tracy, though exasparated, agrees. Tracy and her husband immeditly agree to accepting a liver from an unnamed donor. Tracy asked if the opperation was ready, but Sophia broke the news to them that the liver was bad, and that they had to wait for a another one. Out of earshot of Tracy, John asked how she could have made a mistake. Sophia told them that they had to wait for a another one. John was furious, and could not wait, however, and pleaded with Sophia that if she needed a transplant wing, she could have one, if she gave if wife a new liver. Sophia denies his request. John signed Tracy out of the hospital against medical advice. Two weeks later, Tracy came back to Three Rivers for fever, vomiting, and an adomatal infection. She was septic, and Sophia was able to treat her for her infection.It was revealed that John tookTracy to Switzerland to get a transplant, and bought a liver from China. When Pam finds out that Tracy's liver is from China, she is shocked, and proposes to Dr. Jordan that they should not treat her. Dr. Jordan says that they must, leaving Pam's ideal's about Tracy Warren shattered. Tracy's liver stopped functioning, and Tracy was rushed to the OR. Fortunately, Tracy was able to pull through. In Case Histories, Sophia is back from her confrence (in the episodes A Roll of the Dice and Every Breath You Take), and Andy's arrogant rival, Dr. Luc Bovell, is with her and surrounded by a crowd, including herself and Ryan. Andy and David walk over towards them as Luc is explaining one of the transplants the he, Andrew (Andy), and William (Dr. Foster) did together. Andy then interupts, telling Luc that the recipent rejected the liver and died. Luc is back at Three Rivers to observe, and the crowd thins along with Sophia. Luc and Sophia visit Lester Dimes, a heart patient of Andy's, who is on a bike, doing exercises. As Lester explains his symtoms to the doctors, Luc proposes a bypass surgeory instead of getting a new heart. Andy talks with Sophia, and she agrees with Andy about the bypass surgeory, but tells him that Lester wil be the one who will make the decsion. Lester is experencing pain before the bypass surgery, and Andy takes Lester to get a CT scan with Sophia. Andy tells Lester that he's going to have to remain still. Andy and Dr. Jordan find a gigantic clot in Lester's heart, and Andy is going to have to opperate on him to get it out, but the clot also spread to part of his liver. Andy askes Sophia will be able to get it out, but Sophia says she's not certain if Lester will survive the opperation. Andy calls Luc for a second opinion. They decide to work together to get the clot out by cardiac bypass.The surgery was successful. In Status 1A, Andy explains to the committe that Kuol has suffered from a stroke, and although he has recovered fully, his blood work suggests otherwise. Andy is not certain if it's an infection, and states that he thought that the L-VAD would give Kuol more time to find a heart, but instead, the VAD is giving Kuol a harder time. Andy wants move Kuol up to Status 1A, and receives an ususpected support from Luc. Everyone in the room votes for Kuol to move up to Status 1A. Dr. Jordan askes how Kuol is taking this. Andy replies that he hasn't told Kuol yet. Dr. Jordan visits Sarge, her new patient. They both engage in a brief millitary conversation. Dr. Jordan explain to Sarge that his kidneys are no longer making any urine. Sarge tries to make a joke out of it, but stops when Dr. Jordan says that because of his high blood pressure, he's going to have to go on dialysis. Sarge askes how long that will be, and Sophia says that could be at any time. Sarge is upset, and says that he has to finish "those boy's" training; they're going to Afghanistan in two weeks, and he will be with them. Dr. Jordan visits Sarge again, who is on diyalsis, and apologises for his behavior earlier. Dr. Jordan says that she understands. Sarge confesses that those sudden bouts of anger have been happening more and more often. Dr. Jordan askes if he has had a concussion or a head injury in the last year. Sarge says no, but he has been having headaches. Dr. Jordan tells him that Sarge is going to have a CT scan. Dr. Jordan is confronted by Andy, and he explains to her that the cops are threatening to seize the money, and begs her to transfer it to another account to protect it, and to talk with them. She agrees. Dr. Jordan sees the CT of Sarge, but sees no brain tumor. However, there is a growth in the eye. At that same moment, Sarge begins seizing. Dr. Jordan rolls Sarge on his side, and gives Sarge an IV push. Dr. Jordan tells Andy that she was unable to fix the problem with Kuol's money. Andy thanks her for trying, but Andy confesses that he isn't certain if Kuol is going to make it, and askes how Dr. Jordan deals with it; she says that Andy need a life outside Three Rivers. Dr. Jordan tells Sarge that has a rare gentic disorder that causes a hypersensitive flight or fight insinct, causing Sarge's bursts of anger. It is characterized by small tumors. Once they remove the tumor, Sarge's health will return to normal, and he will be free to go to Afghanistan. Dr. Jordan explains the risks of the surgery, but Sarge says he's in. Dr. Jordan is opperating on Sarge when Sarge goes into D-FIB. Dr. Jordan is able to revive him, and get the tumor out. As that happens, Sarge's heart rate goes down, and Dr. Jordan contuisly pushes him with medication until he is stable. She tells the others to get him off the table. Dr. Jordan visits Sarge, and they talk. He reveal that, because thirty years in the military, he has no wife or kids. Sarge askes if Dr. Jordan has any kids, and she reveals that they are the same. Then Sarge askes if Dr. Jordan would like to have dinner with him. Dr. Jordan tells him that she's going to check on him later. Meanwhile, Andy is telling Ryan that he will accept any heart that UNOS has not offer when Luc says that Dorothy has been declared brain dead, and was a registered organ donor. Andy tells the joyous news to Kuol, and holding hands, they go into the opperating room. Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia all see Andy insert the new heart into Kuol. Later, Dr. Jordan visits Sarge again, and tells him that she would love to have dinner with him, and they say good night to each other. A couple days later, Andy, Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia come to celebrate Kuol's tranplant. They toast to Kuol, and Kuol toasts to the Great Dr. Yablonski, and the Three Rivers team. Kuol also shows his concern that he will become like Roger, but Andy assures him that he will not be like him, but if he is, Andy will "personaly come and pull you from the edge." All of them celebrate, happily, for Kuol's new life ahead of him. Quotes *(To Miranda) "You know your house; you know the home you grew up in." *''"That's not good."'' *''"David, you've got the potential of being a great doctor! You're smart as hell. You've got good instincts. And you work hard. But one of the most important things about being a great physician is loving the unlovable."'' *(To Mr. Boyle)'' "Let me tell you something: Dr. Foster was just a man, and he built this center, and he taught me what to do what he did. He's still healing you, so you don't give up. "'' *''"Sometimes Andy, you have to rip it all apart to fix it."'' *(To Andy) "As jugded by whom? Do you...are you playing God now?" * "What Victor is doing makes sense to Victor. You need to talk with him, and decide." *(To Luc) "You most certainly do, when you have seen patients on my wing. Unfortunatly, there is no machine that attministers patient care, Luc. That's why Andy's so good at what he does, why he will eventually run this place." '' *(To Andy) ''"You need balance, Andy, a life outside this hospital. Someone to love, someone to hold you when you cry." Notes *Sophia's Cheif Surgeon, Andy, is her fellow student, as Dr. Foster was both their teacher. *It could be said that she treats Andy like the son she never had. *''Three Rivers Season One DVD has not yet been released. Go to Youtube.com, FanFiction.Net, or Facebook.com for more ''Three Rivers. Category:Characters Category:Attendings Category:Attending Surgeons